Lady Invincible
] Lady Invincible is a heroine in Superverse and a member of the Union of Valour. Biography Devon Von Krieger was born in Munich, the descendant of lower-tier German nobles. Extremely spoiled as a child, Devon enjoyed privileges such as owning her own horse and learning how to drive various aquatic vehicles. An average student, Devon experimented with modeling after finishing school. Soon Devon caught the attention of major European modeling agencies and, within a few years, was a top name in fashion. It was only by the time she was thirty that Devon's star began to fade. With work drying up, Devon turned to spirituality as a new hobby. Traveling to India, Devon began to study dharma. Eventually, Devon decided to fund an expedition to an old temple, a temple that ended up being beset by bandits. During the conflict, Devon ended up discovering the Kalpavriksha, the great wish-fulfilling tree. Devon wished for the power to defeat the bandits and was granted the power to do so. While the temple was lost in the chaos, Devon emerged as Lady Invincible. Trying to understand her newfound powers, Devon traveled to Orca Cove, hoping that Tucker Holmes might offer some answers in his magic library. Devon instead encountered Archon and Blue Wing, being their first recruit into the Union of Valour. While Archon is typically seen as the leader and Blue Wing keeps them financed, Lady Invincible often acts as a field leader in her own right. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Lady Invincible is able to transform from her regular human form into that of a superhuman by uttering the phrase, "By the blessing of Shiva." A magical spell is activated by the phrase, physically changing Devon's body from a fit but unremarkable body to that of a muscular heroine. The transformation is so jarring that Devon doesn't need to hide her identity, as few can even understand how Devon and Lady Invincible can be the same person. Any injuries Devon suffers are healed through the transformation, also curing illnesses. Lady Invincible's body is extremely strong and durable. Strength-wise, Lady Invincible can easily punch with the force and speed to deflect explosive shells, and even if she couldn't she could survive a hit from them. Injuries Lady Invincible suffers tend to heal quickly, demonstrating a minor regenerative nature as well. Lady Invincible is capable of supersonic flight, though her land speed is limited to only eighty kilometers an hour. Enhanced senses allow Lady Invincible to see clearly even in near-darkness, filter out sounds, better identify tastes, pick up distinct smells and even possess a greater awareness of magnetic fields and other comparable elements. While Lady Invincible doesn't have any form of super breath, she is able to hold her breath for nearly an hour. Besides Devon's human form being just as vulnerable as a normal human, it is possible for anti-magical effects to potentially block the transformation from occurring. Additionally, If Lady Invcinible encounters an anti-magic effect, she will, at minimum, start to feel nautious. Lady Invincible's enhanced senses do also leave her more at risk for gas, hypnosis and other debilitating effects. Personal Information * Real Name: Devon Von Krieger * Year of Birth: 1979 * Physical Age: Mid 30s * Height: 5'10"/6'0" * Weight: 119 lbs/160 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 36B/36D * Current Place of Residence: Orca Cove, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Power Source: Magical Spell Relationships Union of Valour * Archon * Blue Wing * Celtic Amazon * Mystica Appearances * None Trivia * Lady Invincible, like the Tuckerverse version of Devon Von Krieger, is based on actress Jewel Staite. Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Superverse Category:Union of Valour